<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Acceptance by E_Hender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602827">Acceptance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Hender/pseuds/E_Hender'>E_Hender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anti-social Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bottom Lee Felix, Calico cat hybrid Jisung, Crime, Crime Fighting, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fox Hybrid I.N, Homelessness, Human Bang Chan, Human Hyunjin, Human Kim Seungmin, Human Lee Minho, Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Hybrids, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Prostitution, Retriever hybrid Felix, Sex Work, Strangers to Lovers, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Switch Hwang Hyunjin, Top Seo Changbin, Wolf hybrid Changbin, established changlix, more tags to come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Hender/pseuds/E_Hender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hyunjin wanted was to go through life smoothly, but the existence of hybrids had to just come and ruin it all for him. Perhaps, he should just learn to accept it… </p>
<p>Or -</p>
<p>In which Changbin, Felix, and Hyunjin find each other too many times that their lives and bed sheets are suddenly tangled together to the point of no return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Changbin/Felix/Hyunjin, Lee Felix/Hwang Hyunjin (side) Lee Minho | Lee Know/ Han Jisung | Han, Seo Changbin/Hwang Hyunjin, Seo Changbin/Lee felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>No one had come around to proclaiming a satisfying reason as to why society was working through the way it was. Well...nothing that seemed to satisfy the more vocal party of people, anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em><span>It was after gossip had slipped their way into the ears of officials and information-hungry people that the media had then started to cover one of the hot topics of the current day -</span></em> <span>hybrids</span><span>.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>The first knowledge of hybrids was messily unveiled two generations before word got out to the big city and their masses; this third generation all only beginning to figure their way around the world. Most hybrids and media-dependent people would now hear and believe the story that a zoologist in Jeju had “lost his mind” at some point - stepped out of line, experimenting in secret for almost five years with the help of his colleagues’ works. Unbeknownst to them, they would create the buzzed about half-human, half-animal race.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>With time, said hot topic of the country had calmed some; but the articles on hybrids still managed to reach onto trending pages and news broadcasting surrounding hybrids continuing to claim it’s spot as one, if not the, most talked about topics. The more invested population continue to entertain the topic of hybrids for all of the following years, as they begin to inquire this portrayed outburst of the animal enthusiast; some going as far as guessing it was out of loneliness that the scientist did what he did. There was, then, the fanatics of hybrids; the ones who desired and took action to find the truth and take credit in being a part of history for finding out so.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>The first generation of hybrids all knew what happened; though it wasn’t a history that all had decided to pass down, leaving part of the second generation and on subject to the same lost and unsatisfying conclusions just as the humans had.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>To certain degrees did some humans find it in their being to involve themselves with the hybrids, providing shelter; donating basic necessities; and allowing them job positions on rare occasions. This “charity” to the hybrids isn’t always welcomed, as overtime, most hybrids find themselves getting tricked, trapped, and taken advantage of through their wages and even their bodies just because of their given social status.</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Introductions to our main characters, and some back story to them~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Ba-dum.. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ba-dum…</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ba-dum….</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lone tear had managed to spill out, as the other pulled out of him with a satisfied grunt. Everything was coming back to him, physical and emotional - the accumulating sweat about his body, his heart thrumming so hard like it was trying to escape his rib cage, the degradation of it all; but what kept his attention the most was the trickling feeling alongside his inner thighs… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried his hardest to steady his breathing - to not </span>
  <em>
    <span>wince</span>
  </em>
  <span> and collapse in on himself, feeling the weight on the bed lighten and hearing the rustling of clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Step.. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Step… </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Step..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He allowed himself to lower down into a crouching position, supporting himself on all fours still, as an unfamiliar hand ran through his hair and furry ears as if to console him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Nothing could </em>ever<em> console him from this…</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy,” the man says sweetly as the hybrid limply tips over, said man only within his peripherals now, "I think I'll come to see you again soon, <em>hmm?</em>" The man didn't bother to wait for an answer before leaving; not that the other had planned to answer even in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After figuring that the man had exited past the curtains and strayed far enough from the room, he allows himself to breathe again. Next thing he knew, his emotions caved in on him; all his emotions, in the form of tears, were let loose like the demons he sometimes sought said feelings out to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>‘Why is it so hard to get rid of these…!’</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezes his eyes shut and clenches the covers under him harder at this thought, while still managing his volume. Not like he really needed to because of the deafening music in the background that failed to pull him out of his state. The boy didn’t come to realize, then, that someone else had walked in. The new individual immediately held a concerned face, as he rushed over to the boy still halfway curled into a fetal position...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, Sunshine - what’s the matter?” a familiar voice, asks in a panic; in an odd way, it brought comfort to the other, “Did he hurt you? I can get security to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no, no, Channie h-hyung…” the hybrid hiccups, refraining from looking at the other, “I-I’m f-fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older’s eyebrows twitch at the horribly delivered lie but tucks the expression away as fast as it came, carefully sitting on the bed. He gently twists his body around to the make-shift nightstand; grabs a couple of tissues; and wipes the trembling boy down (extra aware of his tail), leaving his own lips to kiss the tears away. The way that the broken-looking hybrid had so willingly (and maybe even lifelessly) let his body be moved about was concerning to the other. He was glad that the boy had progressed to just sniffling and hiccups from time to time, but what to do next was heavily weighing on his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lies back a bit more into the pillows and decides to test something, placing his left hand on the other’s head and lightly playing with the other’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...there must be something I could do for you…” he pauses noticing how much more the hybrid had relaxed into his touch, “- Lixie...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart drops as the other’s hands are brought up to cover his face, more warm tears spilling through. The older softly hushed the other, as he slid down more to the hybrid’s level, gently taking his hands away and rubbing them in a soothing manner. The hybrid tried to smile but it came out as a painful grimace that eventually turned into a slight pout. Only the closest individuals have ever called the hybrid that nickname -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- but only one individual comes to mind now...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Love? Just tell me and I’ll do it - I’ll give it to you,” he finishes, giving ‘Lixie’ a couple more comforting kisses around any part of his face that was exposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Oh, how he </em>wished<em> the other’s words were true…</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-Binnie,” the boy confesses, the tears pouring at a faster rate, “I mi-m-miss Bi-innie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drawing out a groan, he let himself finally sit down on the ground in a shadowed area of an alleyway. It was <em>way</em> better than the place he had to crash at last time from near exhaustion, seeing as there were a handful of humans occupying the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, man, to see someone of a <em>higher status</em> than him bummed out on the streets like <em>that?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>‘Pathetic,’</em> he scoffs to no one in particular. He looks down at his hands in his lap, cradling his meal for the night. An older man, perhaps about forty years old, had offered to get him a sandwich from a shop close by a couple of hours earlier; and, while swallowing as much of his pride back as he could, the hybrid responded with a well-rehearsed ‘Mmm...yes, please?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then, it had turned dark; and the park was cleared out. He had considered finding a spot near the heavily wooded trail that started close to the park but decided against it to avoid even any other <em>hybrid</em> interactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes an angry bite out of his sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>‘It is just to be safe,’</em> he reasons with himself, as to why he would have to be wary of other hybrids, others like him - it shouldn’t have to be that way! He shouldn't have to be wary of another hybrid ratting him out as a stray. Only owned hybrids that dared show themselves in public with a <em>collar</em> could say shit to him; but even then, the presence of such accessory on another was shameful on a different scale.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...There was no way in hell, though, that he would ever come to regret leaving </span>
  </em>
  <span>that</span>
  <em>
    <span> place</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chewing slows and his swallowing speed even slower, thinking back to when he was stuck in that <em>cursed,</em> dingy club. His mind kept flipping through memories like files in an office drawer until he came across a file tabbed “Felix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'...I wonder how he's doing… Is he...still there…?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was depressing to him thinking back on how Felix had come to that "cursed club" in the first place compared to his own journey there. He amusingly scoffs to himself at the thought of there being a "big bad wolf boss" sign outside the unkempt building, a physical sign that he wished would materialize at that point in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had always been a lonesome life for him - not that it mattered to him at all - but after meeting Felix, a golden retriever hybrid, through that troublesome period, he would say that a few tweaks had been personally made to that molded lifestyle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike Felix, he was one of the few who had walked into that type of life himself. <em>'Desperate times call for desperate measures,'</em> he supposed and went in asking for work. He knew he should have booked it out of there upon hearing the delivery of the club owner's first few words, but he didn't.</span>
</p><p><em><span>Could</span></em> <em><span>he even say</span></em><span> that the seven months of work was worth what he got out of it? </span></p><p>
  <span>…maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Work there was an odd one to most, but he was grateful for the underlying compromise made within it. Thanks to his daunting black wolf features and an overall dark, dominating aura, he was given the task of taking care of the other hybrids working there when their heats came around, alongside playing as a switch for customers who specifically requested him. That latter half of the job proposal was almost enough to turn him away until he looked around at the active bodies occupying the entertainment area; not to mention, the echoing voice in his head of the pay he would receive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quickly noticed that the other hybrids didn't receive the same compromising treatment that he got; the others, oftentimes, being taken advantage of and being kept in their given dorms when not working or eating. He didn't know how much the others were paid, but he was sure that it probably wasn't enough if they went through all <em>that</em> night by night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was never one to let emotions involve themselves in work, but just this once he had let some slip - <em>and he was noticing it </em>fast. Despite his cold, outward demeanor, he did his job dutifully in taking gentle and efficient care of the others...especially Felix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was because he was a foreigner? His looks? His breed? Honestly, he would never expect someone of his breed to be a part of the explicit scene; but whatever the other did, he did exceedingly well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the way he glamoured himself up for nights when he was working in the lounge or welcoming area. Unless it was for intimidating reasons, he would never look at another’s eyes -</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- but when he looked at Felix,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he couldn’t stop staring at his face; more so, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span> which were skillfully dressed up in glittering eye shadow most of the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their relationship had evolved from taking care of the others’ heats; to the other offering help with his ruts; to cuddling more than what was necessary; to, then, sneaking into Felix’s room to sleep (or comfortably pass out) in the other’s bed for more than a couple of nights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...he supposed he thought that it had all made sense to the other at the time to feel startled, when one night he had told Felix that he planned to sneak out and leave for good <em>that night</em>, offering him a way out as well…-</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Binnie...,” Felix’s voice was so small; it was painful. Why could he anticipate, </em>feel<em>, the oncoming words - “...I can’t.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He quietly took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Keep emotions to a minimum, Changbin.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why </span>
    <span>can’t</span>
    <span> you?” Chanbin turns back to look Felix dead in the eye, hoping that he conveys how serious he was about Felix making a decision he wouldn’t regret, “I’ll protect you out there with my entire being; show you your potential - the best </span>
    <span>you</span>
    <span>!” he pauses pulling his body closer to Felix on the bed they were sitting upright on, “...you will never be alone again…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Changbin touches foreheads with Felix, the latter meeting the former in the middle like a force had drawn them together. They stayed like that for a bit until Changbin’s eye level raised high enough to see the other’s lightly tightened lips, like he was going to cry at any moment. Upon noticing this, Changbin positioned a hand on one side of Felix’s neck and a strategically placed thumb under Felix’s chin to tilt his face upward into a deep kiss. Changbin felt a fresh tear graze past his knuckles, as their lips’ movements became more erratic; his other hand snaking around Felix’s neck to keep him close. Felix lets out a whine, as more tears flow. He loves how his and Changbin’s mouths dance together. He didn’t want this to be taken from him…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They pull apart with an echoing smack; Changbin retrieving his air in slow but big intakes, while Felix was inhaling in short and small increments. He roughly wipes the tears from his eyes and sniffles what he could away before looking back up at Changbin again with the best natural face that he could muster. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another few minutes pass like this, almost like a grace period for final laments or even the realization of what this decision could mean. Changbin is the one, again, to bring the topic back up to Felix.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Always got to be the asshole, huh, Changbin…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please...come with me, Lixie.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tears began to well up in the retriever’s eyes again, but with determination, he didn’t allow them to fall -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...I’m sorry, Binnie…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Changbin turned his head away from Felix at that very moment. He just simply </span>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
    <span> look at the younger…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At a relatively slow pace, Changbin got up from his spot on the bed, pulling his mask on, grabbing his small backpack of items, and leaving without another word. The sound of the door clicking was like a gun cocking back shooting Felix’s eyes back shut, tears finally pouring over and silent wails spilling from his parted lips…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been about four months since they split apart, but not the first time that Changbin had thought back onto their last moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin had been thinking about this moment a lot lately, he realized just then; perhaps because it’s Felix's birthday soon...the sweet, autumn atmosphere coming out in a slow, almost sickening pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He deeply sighs before taking the last bites of his dinner and standing up from his spot. As nice and dark as his spot was, he was <em>not</em> game enough to stay around for his nose to be assaulted by the smell of that particular area. He was just tossing away the wrapper and plastic bag that came with the sandwich when the sound of footsteps reached his wolf ears. Furrowing his eyebrows, Changbin minded all of the noises that he could possibly make, letting himself be engulfed in a dark enough shadow close to the approaching voices…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right,” a man’s voice huffs in delight, “Going to that hybrid club really did take a weight off my shoulders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin’s eyes only grew darker, as he continued to listen in, moving to tail the two individuals now -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>See</em>,” the second male draws out his voice, playfully shoving the other’s body. The smile in his voice, making Changbin’s stomach turn over, "Hey - maybe we can go back there again sometime. By <em>luck,</em> this gorgeous-looking blond, retriever or labrador dog was in the room that I had picked - <em>the sex was so fucking good.</em> I - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all Changbin had to hear to emerge out of the shadows and immediately knock one of the men unconscious.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A couple more introductions are made here, and we peek a little into Hyunjin's daily life...for now, anyway&gt;&lt;</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A wave of chills made its way down Hyunjin’s back, as he was making his way back home from work. He mentally makes a note to himself that he should start bringing a coat with him in case an increasingly windy day comes around...</span>
  <em>
    <span>like today</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>Gawd, he could hear his friend Seungmin going off on him, if Hyunjin were to use the “sick” reason around him to avoid meetups again.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this thought, Hyunjin picks up his pace, more confident now that he has come close enough to recognize the streets leading him towards his apartment. As a means of getting rid of the oncoming uneasiness, Hyunjin focuses on ironing out any creases on his clothes and keeping every strand of hair away from his face, all while creating friction to keep himself even a little bit warm...which creases up his clothes in the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>‘A cruel cycle indeed…</em>’ Hyunjin sharply tilts his head in annoyance. The other side of his mind starts to make noise as well, telling him that he should calm down - <em>‘You’ve got only two more blocks to walk…'</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah! What the fu- ?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Thwack!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take Hyunjin too long to find the source of the noise, his eyes zipping a ways ahead of him on the opposite side of the street. A shorter male with a hat, the other taller though void of anything on his was fighting back, and a third male was unconscious…it was all Hyunjin could register.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>’What had I stumbled upon…?!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin willed his body to move out of sight, his heart beating at the thought of witnessing such violence up close...he could never take such sights well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing fighting or overall action scenes in movies is one thing to him, since he realized them to be fake early on in his life; but seeing it in real life added this flare of the sorts to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- and oh, how he was </span>
  </em>
  <span>so</span>
  <em>
    <span> not ready to step into that fire right now…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After hearing various agitated noises and shoes scraping against the crumbly pathway, Hyunjin had decided to take a peek around a corner to see the end of the fight; the one with ears being the only one standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>‘...Wait, what…?!!’</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin rubbed at his eyes; but by the time he had looked back up, the beanie was placed on-top of the other’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...<em>he couldn’t have just seen a set of ears on the other - there’s just no way!</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin had seen his fair share of hybrids throughout his life, even though the visible population of them appeared relatively scarce. So to see a hybrid that wasn’t in a practically slaving environment or in the hands of another was...an eye opener, to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>- and definitely was enough to get Hyunjin’s ass on the move again.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin had eased away from the wall back onto his regular route, once he had noticed that the hybrid(?) was nowhere in sight and the two men’s bodies had stilled for a convincing while. </span>
  <span>He managed to get to his apartment on the third floor; his hands trembling a bit as he reached to take his keys out from his pant pocket. </span>
  <span>Hyunjin, luckily, gets the key in the lock on his first try and opens the door with his full body, sighing in relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he opens his eyes again he yelps (dropping his keys in the process), upon seeing his lifelong friend Seungmin…casually eating a bowl of ramen in his living room -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did you get in here?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple of moments of Hyunjin catching his breath and of Seungmin taking his <em>sweet</em> <em>time</em> to adjust his hold on the cutlery, does the latter lightly laugh and respond -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you forget that you gave me a key to your place?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>Slurp~.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin tries not to splatter the food in his mouth everywhere while laughing, as he imagined a vein or two popping out of his best friend's head while he awaits his own response - to which only came out in frustrated noises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh - </span>
  </em>
  <span>I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> sign up for today -"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin's body doesn't move but his eyes watch Hyunjin dramatically take off and dumps his shoes by the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened, hyung?" Seungmin asks while continuing to watch Hyunjin as he closes the door, and he pats his hand on the floor a couple of times</span>
  <span>, “Come here and tell your favorite dongsaeng all about it~.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a half-assed eye roll, Hyunjin makes his way over to where Seungmin patted and sat down, leaving little space between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s just stress built up from the past few days,” Hyunjin sighs, “Work somehow felt harder on me today, even though it wasn’t a busy day. My father had managed to take up all my break time in between, bugging me again to go down to his station - he’s becoming </span>
  <em>
    <span>way more persistent</span>
  </em>
  <span> than normal which irks me, at the moment -; and then when I was coming back…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence had taken over the two for a solid moment, before it hit Seungmin. There was only one thing (that Seungmin knew of, anyway) that could silence Hyunjin like it did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was something hybrid related, wasn’t it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-How did you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Cause I know <em>you, Hwang Hyunjin?</em>” Seungmin shakes his head, “Man, you really are stressed, huh. <em>You -</em> go and get ready for bed. I'll clean up here before I go,” Seungmin shoos his friend off of the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin playfully whines at his friend’s parental mode but gets up with the intention of doing exactly as Seungmin said to do. Before Hyunjin passes down the hall and out of his friend’s sight, he stops and turns back -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Seungmin-ah,” Seungmin’s head perks up, and his smile brightens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries, Hyunjin hyung~.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin stays in his place contemplating…-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm -” Seungmin looks back up at Hyunjin again, attentive, “- once you’re done with your classes, would you mind coming by my work place and picking me up after work tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sure; your shift ends at three-thirty on Thursdays, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin clicks his tongue in approval before disappearing into the dark hall, a breath that he didn’t know that he was holding finally released.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That following morning, Hyunjin had walked into his workplace feeling fresh and relieved as if yesterday didn’t happen. His face quickly scrunched; the timing of his big intake of air being so timely against the moment that the pet store’s automatic doors finally opened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being assigned the opening hours on Mondays and Thursdays of his four-day work week had its...perks...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although Hyunjin loved interacting with people (especially the younger ones), he likes the lack of it some days and that includes today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flipped the ‘Closed’ sign to ‘Open’ at nine in the morning - </span>
  <em>
    <span>sharp </span>
  </em>
  <span>- and began to go about his duties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well...technically, him and his colleague Minho’s duties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin shakes his head fondly at the thought of his cat-loving colleague, as he scoops the last bit of stool from the final rabbit display container. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About half an hour later, just as the weekend customers start to steadily flow in, Minho finally comes in his all-so-perfect timing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's also noted that no matter if Hyunjin had been done earlier or a few minutes later with his routine and order of the pets, Minho would always happen to appear just when it's the dogs and cats left to be taken care of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something about the elder's smile when he talked about cats that made Hyunjin suggest that Minho would take care of the cats and Hyunjin would take care of the dogs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glances at the kittens' section of the store and considers asking if he could take care of the cats today as he misses holding a bunch at a time… but perhaps another day.. -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin was about to head over to the dog kennels when he spotted Minho, within a foot of him, staring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Minho only flinches slightly, Hyunjin jumps in place out of surprise, making the rabbits panic and scatter into their plastic hideouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You good, Hyunjin-ah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin gives Minho an incredulous look; a hand on his chest as he continues to calm his rapidly beating heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yeah; I’m sure I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! - because there is a customer at the register that needs assistance,” Minho deadpans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Hyunjin’s eyes bug out in realization before jogging over to the register, apologizing as he rings up the customer's first item. Minho's playful smirk going unnoticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aside from that small mishap (in Hyunjin's clean record case), Hyunjin would say that his day has gone pretty smoothly thus far for a weekend-ish day. He was caught trying to exchange cutesy talk with some of the fish when Seungmin walked in -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"<em>Hheeyyy</em>, hyung - are you ready to go?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin swears to himself that he won't get a break today either -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, yeah; let me just change out of my uniform and get my bag from the backroom."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin's nerves were eased away once he was in the safe confines of Seungmin's car; the rumbles of the car a soft and assuring sound to him, like everything was going to be o-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Buzz…bu</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>zz…buzz…-</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin and Hyunjin simultaneously take a peek at the phone now in the latter's hand, before turning his head back to the road and answering the device, respectively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Dad…-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Hyunjin, are you done with work yet?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Dad,” Hyunjin fake laughs, “You’re very on point with that…-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind meeting me at the station for a bit before you head back to your place?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin takes a contemplating moment and looks at Seungmin before facing the dashboard again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you came over recently already, but something came up that I think may really interest you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On his side of the line, Hyunjin can be seen flattening his lips, deep in thought. It was one thing to ask him last time to come, since Seungmin wasn't with him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see, but - uh - I'm riding with Seungmin right now," Hyunjin's mental fingers cross harder, "and we're going to reach our hang-out spot soon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glares was shot at Seungmin, who was trying to hold in his giggles at Hyunjin's attempt at lying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, half-lying - but still lying! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Well, Seungmin can come over with you too; have his own peek into this career line, you know?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Damn, to think he would go this far…-'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the police station an additional twenty minutes away (about double from Hyunjin's apartment), Hyunjin weaves his way through over to his father's office, Seungmin hot on his heels. It felt odd to Seungmin how comfortable Hyunjin had grown in walking about an 'authorized personnel only' type of area like it was his second home; but he supposed being the son of a senior officer had its perks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin smiles fondly at Hyunjin and his senior's embracing exchange. Seungmin having been given an equally warm exchange through a handshake. He felt at ease sinking down into that too big, square-as-hell chair next to Hyunjin, despite what was supposed to be an intimidating environment. Dismayfully, he sighs, wishing that he could feel this way every day…-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, Hyunjin-ah," Officer Hwang starts, "I came across this case that is fairly close to your place -"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin's attention ping pong back and forth from the family members -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"- </span>
  <em>
    <span>and because of this reason</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I do not want you near this area for the time being."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin and Seungmin look at each other for a timely moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>The former was definitely not expecting that -</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Officers are planning to heavily monitor this area for the next few days before we take action."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two best friends bring their chairs in closer, as Officer Hwang calmly takes out a small map from under a pile of papers on his desk -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Our witness has reported that there is an illegal brothel being run around this block, trading and trafficking hybrids at a larger rate as of recently; and if you guys are caught even bumping around the guys we're looking at, I don't even know if I can help you boys. Are we clear?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chorused "Yes, sir" made the officer in front of them feel relieved for the moment...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I didn't realize till I came to post this that it is a whole Minsung moment;;;</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In sync with the locking click of the pet store, Minho sighs in relief at his shift being over and starts his journey back. </span>
  <span>Although it was not completely silent, it was quiet enough for Minho to stuff his hands in his windbreaker and comfortably sink into his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Maybe I'll go there again today…'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With more purpose in his step now, he makes his way to the hybrid club he had come to discover about three months ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho fleetingly thought to ask Hyunjin to join him on this visit, but he perhaps thought that it might be too bold or maybe too awkward of a scene for the tall but soft colleague of his to join him in. Plus, such a black and white topic had never been talked about between the two; who knows how the other would have reacted…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, Minho going alone sounds like a great idea to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the past year or so that Hyunjin and Minho have worked together in that pet store, the two have never gone past being just co-workers. Professionalism on-point but simple, and favored gestures slipping from time to time. </span>
  <span>Hyunjin has tried many times in the beginning months to try to establish something more than ‘just colleagues’ with Minho before, but the attempts dwindled down about the fourth time that Minho had politely declined a get together with Hyunjin within a two week period. </span>
  <span>It wasn’t that Minho had sought out Hyunjin to be a bad person in any way (the former had, in fact, quickly come to think the opposite); it was just that he didn’t like involving himself with other people’s business and thought of it to be much more work than a stable friendship is worth. </span>
  <span>Thus, Minho’s exceptional love for cats comes in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- and what better place to find a medium of social consolation than in hybrids?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho confidently approaches the security at the door, telling him what he needed to hear for access, and was let in. Being the anti-social that he is, Minho immediately made his way towards an empty seat at the bar, avoiding physical contact with anyone at any cost. </span>
  <span>He orders a glass of water, promising the waitress that he’ll get something strong later and proceeds to twist his chair around to look at the entertainment out tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho had only been to this club a handful of times, but he could easily notice the slow cycling of faces on the poles and ‘admiring’ platforms. The younger ones more often on said displaying platforms, while the more mature hybrids actively danced and occupied the floor. Private rooms came at a high price, even in comparison to businesses that utilized humans, because let’s be honest here -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- just how common let alone moral is it to get to fuck even a half-animal and half-human that isn’t given an option to say “no,” even though they have the capability to speak a human’s language?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that very moment, an almost startling exhale brought Minho out of his trance. Looking to his left, Minho had quickly noticed that a hybrid - a cat hybrid, at that - had plopped down in the open chair beside him; arms supporting his body on the counter. Casually, he takes in the details of the hybrid’s face and his features. It immediately panged his heart for another moment that most of the hybrids look pretty young to be doing this kind of thing, but Minho quickly shakes the thought from his head. He could tell that the hybrid made a quick attempt at wiping all of the sweat away without ruining his makeup, as he was still particularly shining with sweat around his eyes and chin. What stood out even more to Minho, though, was the boy’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>; they filled his face so well that Minho couldn’t even figure how to...think about them…-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat hybrid was dressed in a simple manner - his outfit consisted of plain black thigh highs with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> decorative lacy hem; snug, neon orange short-shorts with a small patch of black stars on his left thigh that sank into his crotch area; and a matching neon orange collar with a black heart lock keeping it together. Glitter was sprinkled from what looked like from top to bottom, as his head sparkled most all the way down to the hybrid’s mid-section; his eye lines were drawn to be bolder (bolder enough to see under all those flashing lights, anyway); and, true to the color scheme, gold eyeshadow flowed a bit over his eyelids, making his already big eyes look even bigger. And his lips -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One cranberry vodka please, noona~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you can’t drink on the job, honey,” the female hybrid bartender sympathetically replies, but laughs upon seeing the other’s pouting face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pleeaase - </span>
  </em>
  <span>just this once?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho notices the bartender flattening her lips and cupping her hand to the male’s feline ear; the latter’s ears drooping down at whatever she had said -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know…” he softly replies, but it didn’t pass Minho’s own human ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next thing Minho knew, his mouth wasn’t in his own control -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, excuse me, you two? I’m sorry to interrupt, but I was curious if either of you could tell me what buying a private room entails?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat hybrid’s ears immediately perks up and his facial expression changes; while adjusting his posture to match that of the lively brothel’s atmosphere, he responds -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Um, when you get a private room, you get an hour with a hybrid that i-isn’t dancing -," At this mention, the male hybrid pulls down his bunched up shorts some. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Nervousness? No - </span>
  </em>
  <span>scared. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, this is not what I wanted to make him feel like - !'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"- and we're really just yours for the time given," he ends with a choppy laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahh, I see. Suppose this means that I can ask you for a private time right now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"- yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"May I?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Pfft - "may I?" Really, Minho, really?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, s-sure; follow me -"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gently, the hybrid takes Minho's wrist and guides him through the crowd and into a corner of the room where there is a short hallway. In the square and stubby extension, there were two curtained-off rooms to the left of them and two others directly across from them; and Minho is led into the closest one to the left. The human had swiftly gone inside, happy that he couldn't hear the ones occupying either one or </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> as much as he could when in the hallway… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feline closed the curtain with a sharp tug of it and immediately turned around; the two of them catching each other's views. Minho didn't bother hiding his own shift of view down to the calico's lower region; noticing that the latter still has this grip on the snugly short's edges. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, how do we know when an hour is up?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um.. there are staff that watch who goes in this hallway and out as long as we are open," the hybrid wanders over a two-seater couch to the left of the room and shyly beckons Minho over, "No one can watch what happens in here though..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? Well," Minho's voice wanders off, "suppose we could just chill then some."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat’s tail swings and snaps with purpose -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Man - this human feels like a bag of surprises.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's your name?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...m-my name?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, your name," Minho proceeds to get comfortable on the couch, scooting closer to the hybrid a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I'm not permitted to give such information away…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I can't have sex without at least knowing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> about them…~"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Th-That's a thing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's a thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But why?" the cat begins to visibly (and finally) get comfortable himself; his tail swishing in a light tempo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know," Minho nonchalantly shrugs, "It's subjective; but, to me, I like how knowing that makes the experience feel more personal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you want this experience to be personal?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'A real curious cat, huh'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minho smirks, thinking this to himself, and a solid few moments of thickening silence pass by...-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A s-second thought, I'm sorry. Please forget I asked that," the cat stiffens his posture again, bowing more acutely than normal from his spot on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, don't worry over that; I -"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"M-My name is Jisung."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time stilled at that moment; a couple more moments of silence proceeding -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"- does th-this mean we have sex now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho lightly chuckles at this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, we don't have to. We could just…relax for the rest of this time? I'm guessing that your night has just recently started, and I'm sure business will start to pick up, so…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why pay such a price for me, if you aren't getting anything out of it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho full-on laughs this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You ask some heavy questions for a little kitty."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O-Oh! I'm sorry, it's j-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine, Jisung," Minho fondly smiles at the other, whose body language basically screams embarrassment. There appeared to be little change in Jisung's demeanor at this; so Minho decides to say -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My name's Minho," there was a pregnant pause, "Mmm...perhaps, you can make it up to me tomorrow then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho didn't need proper lighting to know that he got the calico hybrid blushing at his words; the latter's minuscule but obvious lip movements were enough to convey a response to Minho's question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ye-Yeah, I can do that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho's following day at work seemed to go by slower than what he wanted it to be. Just like yesterday, Minho was in-charge of the closing shift, and the known busyness of that transition from school day to weekend ran true even through this day. It was not enough for Minho though, as he found himself tightening his lips and sighing from time to time at the sun that he swears was too stubborn to go down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although, unlike yesterday, Minho makes </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra</span>
  </em>
  <span> effort to get everything settled after closing much faster than last night, managing to cut about half the time he had spent cleaning up the store and pet cages. He ensures that the store is securely locked up and makes his way over to the hybrid club, once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Minho mentally stops; his mind hanging around one of those "wait, why the fuck am I doing this…?" thoughts. Minho himself couldn't really paint a clear picture as to </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he suddenly feels like going back to a prostitute that oddly made him feel like he was in fuckin' </span>
  <em>
    <span>high school</span>
  </em>
  <span>; and now, he's going over again like they are going on a second date or some shit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>… and it doesn't help that he has intentions of having sexual exchanges with the other, simulating a 'moving forward in the relationship' type of thing… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho takes in and releases a deep breath, stopping his thoughts </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'It's probably just an infatuation,' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho reasons. He hasn't been with anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>since</span>
  </em>
  <span> high school (about three years ago), so…it makes sense, okay!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho has grown used to being super independent since his last break-up, and the world has been treating him just fine that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- maybe this quick fuck will be all he needs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~^~^~^~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho tips his head forward to look at his watch yet again, only to see that a minute had passed by since he last looked down. </span>
  <span>It had been exactly fourteen minutes since Minho had arrived and the calico cat was nowhere to be seen. </span>
  <span>He had ordered a tall glass of beer and took sips just to look busy, but his growing anxiousness was starting to outshine his 'busy act' -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The same female bartender from last night turns to him expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that, uh, calico cat hybrid working tonight?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, he is," she nods, beginning to multitask now that she has heard the question, "If you don't see him out, he's probably touching up his makeup or with someone. You should definitely spot him within an hour though; he's too cute to miss~."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahh, yes - definitely," Minho awkwardly chuckles but thanks the hybrid afterwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few more timely sips later, someone walks to and greets Minho -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, I heard from our bartender here that you were looking to get a private room with our calico hybrid?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah… who are you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, my bad," the man </span>
  <em>
    <span>chuckles,</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Customers call me Bang Chan here; I am the main overseer or caretaker, if you will, of all the hybrids that work in this building from sundown to sunrise."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human's bright smile felt unsettling, perhaps just too out-of-place for the scene and scenario they are both in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… but he mentioned Jisung, so something of interest is bound to fall out of this other human's mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"- I came to mention that your requested hybrid has recently finished a session with another customer, but we don't have a fresh room for you two to have yet. Would you be willing to wait for the room to get cleaned or would you just like to go in and see him now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, please," Minho had wasted no time in responding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright; let me lead you to the room."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, Minho's heart was thrumming </span>
  <em>
    <span>harshly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mixing with his already present anxiousness. </span>
  <span>Just what state would he see Jisung in? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reality of hybrids and their treatment had hit Minho like a brick while walking to that private room; the pressure atop him increasingly more and more the closer they got there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, they stopped at the room; coincidentally the same one Jisung had led him to the day before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, this is the room," Bang Chan lightly taps the wall beside him twice, "He may seem out of it a bit, but there's nothing to worry. Most of our hybrids are submissives, so we give them more time than the dominant ones. I'll tell the folks behind to give you two an extra ten minutes, so that he may recover some more, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bang Chan holds his hands out for a shake, and Minho takes it in his own with caution. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Understood."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Great - I'll go let my staff know now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only until 'Bang Chan' had left that Minho had slid past the curtains and into the room; eyes immediately spotting Jisung in a bed standing on the total opposite side to the couch they sat on yesterday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung was lying on his side, his back facing the curtains, and his lower half being covered up by the blankets. Seeing little to no movement from the other made Minho wonder if Jisung was informed of there being back-to-back customers, which led Minho to wonder more about what the hybrids who worked here knew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amidst Minho trying to figure out how to inform Jisung of his presence, said hybrid had (to Minho) suspensefully turned around to his other side; and as if time had gone into slow motion, Minho watched as Jisung's eyes blew open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H-hi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H-Hey, mmm, Minho-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hybrid's innocent tones made Minho feel at ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Minho smiles back…but what now, was what Minho thought shortly after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Gawd why did I think a quick fuck would do the trick - now I am stuck here like an idiot!'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing the human's tension of the sort, Jisung makes a move to get out of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't help Minho's thrumming heart with how Jisung looked - </span>
  <em>
    <span>naked; the human had unreasonably hoped that Jisung wasn't so...</span>
  </em>
  <span>bare. The appeal that practically radiated off of the hybrid was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunning</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a way that had Minho's feet planted on the room's carpet, unable to move. </span>
  <span>Minho patiently watched as Jisung slipped on his once discarded pair of sparkling, closed-toe heels and started </span>
  <em>
    <span>walking over to him - !</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jisung's outward demeanor made Minho's head swim, as the hybrid's body said one thing but how he handled himself spoke otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First off, the hybrid's physique - fuck, if that Chan guy didn't mention Jisung to be a submissive one, Minho wouldn't have been able to tell if he's supposed to fuck or </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucked. Jisung wasn't completely jacked, but he had some curves to his body that Minho </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to touch at that moment. Shadows accentuated the curves on his thighs and all the way up to his waist, even hiding their way behind Jisung's back and ass; the hybrid's v-line stealing most of Minho's attention, until his eyes had met Jisung's shying abs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With much will-power, Minho made his eyes look back up, fearing that he had stared downward too long for the hybrid's comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho's eyes met Jisung's, the former realizing that Jisung was closing in on him quickly. A nervous-sounding giggle escaped the hybrid's mouth, as he continued to timidly twist his body in small motions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, hyungie..~" Jisung spoke up, taking a hold of Minho's hand, "Tell me how I can make it up to you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever amount of air Minho had left in him suddenly disappeared; the seductive tone that Jisung used acting like a drug to Minho. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-and one can </span>
  </em>
  <span>bet</span>
  <em>
    <span> that Minho intended to get high off of that tonight. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho's mouth opened and closed, clueless about how he should respond to the confident but shy-looking hybrid, who smiled feeling that he has a good figurative grip on Minho. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his own heart racing, Jisung led Minho over to the bed; and, in a split moment, Jisung found himself being spun around to face Minho. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, Jisung looked to the other's face, relaxing to see a gentle smile on the older. He was then guided to sit and lie down on the bed now behind him; Minho's upper body eventually towering over Jisung's. At this, the hybrid's hands almost protectively hold themselves close together to Jisung's chest; his body submissively shrinking in itself, as Minho registers himself as the one in control between them tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through a playful huff, Minho smiles down at the hybrid caged between his arms now beneath him and starts to kiss the latter’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you mind sucking me off first, sweetheart?~” Minho asks between gentle kisses. The ministrations were enough to throw Jisung off, the gentleness and unknown; but this following question made Jisung’s hair stand up even more. He was left baffled for a couple of moments before responding -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, I could do that,” Jisung had bitten back a moan. Minho pushed himself up from his hovered position, allowing Jisung to sit himself up but only to sink to the floor a moment later. Jisung’s heart beats loudly in his chest, watching Minho undo his pants. Unlike other customers of his, from Jisung’s perspective, Minho seemed to have taken his time; and this, once again, baffled Jisung. He was shaken out of his thoughts, when Minho had tilted Jisung’s head up; an imploring but patient expression covering over Minho’s entire being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay doing this? We could lounge around some, if you need time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘P-permission…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s head was swirling and his heart was thrumming so hard that he was afraid for a second that Minho could hear it too. This human was asking for permission…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It swelled the hybrid’s heart in the best way to realize what was going on - a very unconventional meeting with a client; but not with just any client - a client, who for even a moment didn’t feel like one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...and Jisung relaxed… -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once back to his reality, Jisung responds to Minho with a more attentive posture and takes Minho’s dick in both of his hands, a brightness blooming across his face. Minho makes a small noise of surprise upon the hybrid doing this; though, if Jisung noticed, he didn’t make it known to the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung honestly didn’t have to use both hands to work Minho; but during his designated work time, the hybrid had noticed that doing this had pleased customers more than not. It was the first thing Jisung had thought to try to convey anything to Minho positively and wordlessly, afraid that he would slip up even while voicing his thanks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, both parties become comfortable and engrossed in the moment. Minho began to experiment in carding his hands through Jisung’s hair, only remembering at that time that Jisung was a hybrid, if the ears were any clear sign. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without so much as a second thought, Minho's hands found their way back to Jisung's ears and began to bring all of his attention to them. As skilled and professional as Jisung was, he was not used to tuning out his senses about his ears, resulting in a small, shocking jolt of his body and a strung out purr. The vibrations must have struck a chord with Minho and his dick, because not a second later was he tampering the hybrid's ears again. Jisung's noises came in a variety now; whines and mewls falling into the mix of choppy moans that all tried their best to escape Jisung's enclosed lips around Minho's length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It all became overwhelming too quickly for Minho and, in a startle, hurriedly took his dick out of Jisung's mouth. Without a warning, Minho spurts his cum all about Jisung's face, stuck between a frozen state of shock and his greedy desire to fully get himself off. Minho belatedly supposed that his selfishness got the best of him, as he found his dick to be softening and Jisung's contorted face covered in more cum than he last registered it to be. Immediately, Minho is on his own knees, having grabbed a corner of the messy bed comforter and began cautiously wiping at Jisung's face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my gawd - I’m so sorry,” the jumble of words had fallen out of Minho’s mouth, as if it had short-circuited. He couldn’t figure whether to try and laugh it off or show genuine disappointment but somehow not make it too big of a deal…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘-...or should it be a big deal? I mean, what I did was so rude, and he is never gonna wanna se-’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s small laugh pushes its way through Minho’s mind and tugs him back out of it. Minho comically shakes his head and finishes up his task, going twice over in wiping Jisung’s face afraid that he was missing a part. Jisung just kept his eyes on Minho, watching each movement with an expectant but patient look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in a while, Jisung was glad that he was able to work.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why are sexual scenes so hard to write? T. T<br/>There will definitely be more Minsung in the future of this work! So, I hope this little *teaseee* of it is enough for now&gt;&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>